39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
CliqueMe
Cliqueme is a fake social network website where most of the main characters have a profile. It can be accessed at the "Cahill Web" tab on The 39 Clues website. Profiles Saladin *Name: Saladin Cahill *Hometown: Boston *Interests: Red snapper, collars with bling, hiding in libraries *Favorite TV Shows: Garfield, the Discovery Channel, Animal Planet *Favorite Books: Little Women, The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle, Matilda *Favorite Movies: The Aristocats, The Adventures of Milo and Otis *Favorite Music: Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, Stravinsky, The Stray Cats *Favorite Quotes: "Mrrrp?" "Dan, you're such a dweeb!" *About Me: I like to hang out in my library with cool humans, like Amy. TODAY: * Saladin misses Grace. Comments: *''Dan Cahill:'' Hmm. I wonder why Saladin's favorite books are the same as Amy's. *''Saladin:'' Because we both have excellent taste. *''Dan Cahill:'' Except that Saladin's way too cool to read lame-o books about boring girls. *''Saladin:'' Dan, you're such a dweeb! *''Dan Cahill:'' Watch out, Saladin dude. You've been possessed! It's like Invasion of the Body Snatchers but with nerdy bookworms instead of aliens. Paul Addison Name: Hometown: Interests: Favorite TV Shows: Favorite Books: Favorite Movies: About Me: Paul Addison Drumnadrochit, Scotland swimming, facts, football, the truth, investigations MythBusters Encyclopedia Brown, The Boxcar Children books, Geronimo Stilton, Legends, Lies & Cherished Myths of World History Pirates of the Caribbean, Spider-Man, Pride. Anything besides The Water Horse. That film makes me sick. I’m working on an independent research project. Check out my blog! And send me any info you have about the Loch Ness monster. TODAY: * Paul is going to prove that Nessie is a fake! Comments: *''Caroline Cohen:'' Wow, Paul. You’re really taking this investigation stuff seriously. *''James Albertson:'' U coming to practice tonight, mate? *''Caroline Cohen:'' I went by the Nessie Shack today. You’re right, that Charlie guy is a real nutter! *''Molly Bloomfield:'' Don’t take the mickey out of me on your blog! Alana Flores ;Name: :Alana Flores ;Hometown: :Los Angeles ;Interests: :chess, International finance, my collection of medieval torture devices, Scottish terriers. ;Favorite TV Shows: :The Apprentice, The Mole, Survivor, Jeopardy ;Favorite Books: :Books in which the wimpy characters die ;Favorite Movies: :I’m too busy to spend two hours sitting on my butt. I also hate sitting next to strangers, the smell of popcorn, and the sound of other people breathing. ;Favorite Quotes: :“It is better to be feared than loved.” — Machiavelli ;About Me: :BA Princeton 2002; MBA Wharton 2006 Today: Alana is not going to anger management class. Just try to make her... Chrissy Collins Today: Chrissy is perfecting her back handspring. Amy Cahill Dan Cahill Today: Dan thinks he has the most annoying big sister in the world. Ian Kabra Today: Ian is about to fetch his new polo pony from the airport. This one better not have crooked teeth. It’s rather a hassle to return ponies to Argentina. Natalie Kabra ;Name : :Natalie Kabra ;Hometown : :London ;Interests : :afternoon tea, Catherine the Great, high fashion, female pirates, target practice, the south of France, fox hunting, being fashionably late ;Favorite TV Shows : :What Not to Wear, Pop Idol, anything on the Travel Channel that’s not about budget motels ;Favorite Books : :The Clique, The Jungle Book, Gulliver’s Travels, Alice in Wonderland, anything by Shakespeare—especially Julius Caesar. I can read in French, too. ;Favorite Movies : :Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Sleeping Beauty, Mean Girls ;Favorite Music : :Lily Allen, The Spice Girls, Rihanna, and all the famous classical composers like Mozart, Beethoven, and Stravinsky; basically anything underappreciated by common people ;Favorite Quotes :“I will not be triumphed over.”—Cleopatra ;About Me : :I probably don’t have time for you. Today: If Natalie doesn't go shopping today, she may be forced to wear the same outift twice. Hamilton Holt Reagan Holt Madison Holt Yasmeen Badawi Today: Yasmeen is heading to Bermuda. Then off to New York and Belgrade! Ned Starlings Nellie Gomez ;Name : :Nellie Gomez ;Hometown : :Boston ;Interests : :cooking, punk, meringues, alternative rock, paprika, babysitting, rap, closing my eyes and pointing to a random item on the menu ;Favorite TV Shows : :Good Eats, Iron Chef America, As the World Turns (but don’t tell anyone) ;Favorite Books : :Le Petit Prince, anything by Gabriel Garcia Marquez, The Joy of Cooking, On the Road ;Favorite Movies : :Ratatouille, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Pride and Prejudice ;Favorite Music : :Ha! Like I could fit them all here. Also, I refuse to categorize myself. Today, I’m listening to the Ramones. Tomorrow, it could be Polka, or maybe a goth/country blend. Actually, that would be really cool. Does anyone out there play the banjo and have a lot of black clothes? ;Favorite Quotes : :"A guy walks up to me and asks, 'What's Punk?'. So I kick over a garbage can and say, 'That's punk!' So he kicks over a garbage can and says, 'That's Punk?', and I say, 'No that's trendy."—Billie Joe Armstrong ;About Me : :My dad calls me “Alternativa” and my mom calls me “Obstinée,” so I guess that means I’m unique. : : Today Nellie is wondering whether a dragon nose ring would be cooler than a snake. Lan Nguyen Blog Jonah Wizard Natalie Kabra Category:Online